


The Gang defeats the ender dragon

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Emmy kills everyones chickens, Flora is a twitch streamer, Funny, Gen, Layton plays minecraft, Oneshot, The Professor has never touched a computer before, crackfic, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Our Discord server did a secret santa and I got the lovely Questboy1 who absolutely adores Minecraft.So, LaytonxMinecraft. The crossover everyone wanted I'm sure.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Gang defeats the ender dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Questboy1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Questboy1).



> Merry Christmas Quest <3 hope you like it

‘’So, what exactly am I supposed to do in this game?’’ The professor looked around his living room and suppressed a sigh.

Luke had brought a new obsession to the Layton residence which took more of the Professor’s energy than he would have liked. The living room was cleared and a platoon of tables, chairs (that looked like they were made for toddlers in his opinion) and gaming PC’s were put in the middle. 

At first the Professor had tried to ignore it while he went about his day. But, since Flora, Emmy, Luke and even inspector Grosky to his surprise had become obsessed with one particular game, he couldn’t really stay left out.

‘’This is you,’’ Luke leaned closer from his own computer and pointed to the square-looking fellow on the screen. ‘’Try walking around with the ‘WASD’ keys.’’

‘’The what-keys?’’ 

The Professor was entirely lost. Luke chuckled while he pointed to the keys he mentioned on the keyboard.

‘’And you can turn your camera with your mouse.’’

‘’My… mouse…’’

The Professor looked around his little play area in search of the pet Luke had apparently provided.

‘’This thing,’’ Flora giggled and took a hold of the other little device next to the keyboard.

She was sitting on his right side and had an entire cute pink set-up. Her headphones even had floppy pink bunny ears, which were deemed ‘’cute’’ by her Twitch community, or so she told him. 

The Professor didn’t understand most of it. In all honesty, he would much rather enjoy a good puzzle or book right about now.

He pressed the buttons and wiggled around the ‘’mouse’’ awkwardly, thereby moving his character on screen a bit from left to right. It took a moment for him to figure it out, but eventually he managed to ‘’walk’’ of a ‘’cliff’’.

When he did, he heard a giggle from opposite of him.

‘’Emmy dear, are you laughing at my demise?’’

‘’I’m sorry Professor, but that was really funny. I still can’t believe you’re trying to play this with us,’’ Emmy said all the while not taking her eyes off the screen.

‘’Well, one must always try new experiences when given the opportunity,’’ the Professor sighed.

‘’Admirable Layton! This is why - Emmy please stop murdering my chickens - why you are always of great help to the Yard! Emmy!’’

Emmy snickered a little too evilly while she murdered the last of Grosky’s carefully bred chickens.

‘’You guys, I'm this close to getting all the ender pearls. We should group up. Flora do you have enough beds?’’ Luke asked.

‘’Yep! All ready!’’

‘’Emmy, blaze rods?’’

‘’All set chief!’’

The Professor looked around and slumped back into his ‘’gaming chair’’. It seemed like they had plans that didn’t involve him at all. Maybe this had been a mistake.

‘’Professor, you joining?’’ Emmy asked.

‘’Er, well, I don’t think I’m equipped to…’’

‘’Oh nonsense. Here.’’

Emmy, Luke and Grosky started showering his little blocked character in light blue items that were called ‘’Diamond sword’’ and the like. 

‘’This should help.’’ Luke pushed in some coordinates on the Professor’s computer, teleporting his character to what looked like a portal.

‘’Alright, now jump in!’’ Flora commanded.

The Professor wasn’t sure how to jump exactly, but thankfully walking in seemed like enough. On the other side of the portal, several tall, dark men with glowing purple eyes stared at the Professor’s character, giving him the creeps. A loud roar echoed through the skies and suddenly a dragon appeared above him!

His companions started shouting different directions to the other to fight the dragon, while the Professor just sort of ran to the middle and struggled with aiming up his camera. 

This stressed him out way more than he had expected. 

He could tell from the red bar that kept depleting, and his friends that shouted cries of victory, that they were doing something right.

The red bar was almost at its end, when suddenly the dragon swooped down to the middle of the island.

‘’Professor! Click your mouse!’’ Luke shouted.

Just as the dragon was about to devour the poor gentleman, Hershel Layton did as told and clicked the button on top of the mouse. As he did, his character swung his diamond sword forward, and defeated the dragon.

The Layton residence went silent for a moment, until…

‘’Is it… dead?’’

‘’Oh my god.... Professor… YOU DID IT!’’ Luke shouted.

The rest jumped up from their seats and piled onto the Professor in happiness. In the end, the Professor still had no clue what he was doing, but he was glad it had made them happy.


End file.
